The Man From Pennsylvania
by dakota1013
Summary: Will JJ choose her current love life or the possibility with someone from her past? This story is written for the Challenge from Other Challenges...specifically #20 the Original Character Challenge. My prompts were Jennifer Jareau & Kyle Underwood - a former boyfriend from Pennsylvania.


**Summary: **Will JJ choose her current love life or the possibility with someone from her past?

**Author Notes: **This story is written for the Challenge from Other Challenges...specifically #20 the Original Character Challenge. My prompts were Jennifer Jareau & Kyle Underwood - a former boyfriend from Pennsylvania.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I own nothing, but the crazy idea for the story!

* * *

The BAU bullpen was relatively empty as Agent Anderson escorted a civilian man into the inner lair of the FBI. He wondered what business the man had with the BAU profilers but he was already late for a lunch date so the normal talkative agent was trying to get rid of his charge as quickly as possible.

"Dr. Reid," Anderson said as he stopped next to his desk.

"Hi Anderson. What can I help you with?" Reid responded back as he took in the dark haired man next to the agent.

"Agent Jareau has a visitor but I haven't been unable to find her. Do you happen to know where she may be?"

"Oh. She's in a meeting with Rossi and Hotch but they should be done shortly." Spenser responded. He noticed Anderson checked his watch again and Reid guessed he had somewhere better to be right now so he took pity on the agent. As he turned to the man, Reid said, "Sir, if you would like to wait here for Agent Jareau that would be fine."

"Thank you. My name is Kyle Underwood," the man said as he extended his hand to shake with Reid."

"Dr. Spenser Reid."

As the two men exchanged a friendly handshake, Anderson took the opportunity to mouth a silent thank you to Reid and moved as quickly as possible out of the bullpen.

As Mr. Underwood sat down, Spenser was taking in the man's appearance. Early thirties, around six feet tall with a big build and while women probably found him attractive there was just something about him that wasn't quite right. He seemed cold, hard. So what did the man want with the loving and caring JJ.

As those thoughts were running through his mind, the trio of Hotch, Rossi and JJ stepped out of the round room. They were all still in deep discussion so none of them noticed the stranger in their midst until he spoke.

"On my, JJ is that really you," Underwood said as he stood and approached the blond agent. Kyle couldn't believe how damn fine she looked. With one look, he definitely knew he made the right choice to look her up once he moved to DC. He hoped the rumors were right and she had finally gotten rid of the Cajun. While he didn't know if he wanted to deal with her kid, he may need to make an exception if she was any good in bed.

At the sound of JJ's name, her head whipped up and her eyes zeroed in on the one person she never thought she would have to deal with ever again. "Kyle, what are you doing here?" JJ said as she moved closer to the man. She hesitated though at offering any other greeting. How exactly do you greet a high school boyfriend who once proclaimed to love you but then jumped into bed with your best friend after you went away to college? She would have greeted him with a right hook back in the day but that was years ago.

JJ didn't have to contemplate her welcome very long though as Kyle pulled her into a bone crushing hug. The hug caught her off guard and she awkwardly returned it. It ended up lastly way longer than JJ would have liked but Kyle was loving every second of it.

"JJ?" Rossi ground out.

Even as Rossi laid voice to his anger and frustration, JJ was already trying to push Kyle away without causing a major scene. While she may not have wanted to punch him for his past deeds, she didn't even need to look at Rossi to know that he was hanging on to his control by a thin thread and was just dying to lay into this guy who dared touch her. She only prayed that Hotch would try and keep Dave from decking the guy instead of jumping into the fray too but there really wasn't any guarantee of that either. As far as those two were concerned, no one had the right to touch her any more.

When Kyle finally pulled back from JJ, he said, "It's so good to see you. I just moved to DC a few weeks ago and I thought it was about time to find out how the love of my life was doing. I talked to your mom the other day and she told me that you had finally kicked that damn cop to the curb and I thought now was my chance to see if there was still a possibility for us."

JJ couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. She hadn't seen this guy in over fifteen years but he thinks he can just drop in and say hi now. Some women would probably feel flattered but Kyle's action just turned her off.

Kyle was oblivious to the fact that JJ really didn't want anything to do with him because he was too busy trying to smooth talk her into going out with him. "If you are free, I would love to take you out to lunch so we can catch up."

JJ spared a look at Dave and Hotch knew she needed to defuse the situation quickly before her high school boyfriend wished he never moved to DC. "I really don't have that much time to go out for lunch but we could go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria?"

"I was hoping to take you somewhere nicer than the FBI cafeteria," Kyle said as he continued to try and win JJ over.

"Kyle, I have a consult at 1:00pm so I don't have that much time so the cafeteria would be easier and quicker."

"Well if that's all you can spare for now I'll take it." Kyle replied.

"Agent Jareau may I have a word with you before you leave for lunch?" Rossi asked but the edge in his voice made it clear it was a demand instead.

"Of course." JJ responded. "Kyle, give me a couple minutes to wrap up things here and then we'll head down for lunch."

"Sure," the dark haired man responded.

JJ quickly turned from Kyle and made her way quickly to Hotch's office. Her change in direction provided Kyle with time to admire her backside before she entered the office and shut the door.

"You know she isn't going to appreciate you staring at her like some piece of meat." Reid spoke to Underwood.

"Who JJ? She loves it when a man openly shows interest in her."

"Maybe when she was in high school but that isn't how she is now. She's a very private woman and you would know that if you actually cared about her and kept in touch since she left Pennsylvania." Spenser forced out. He was getting really sick of watching this man leer at JJ.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I think her warm greeting was proof that she was indeed interested in seeing where we could pick things up again." Kyle stated.

"Actually I think she was trying to decide how to prevent world war three from raining down on you." Reid pointed out.

"Huh?'' Kyle replied due to his lack of understanding of the dynamics that just took place.

"If you really knew anything about JJ or actually talked to her mother, you would know that after her son this job means everything to her. You would also know that this team would do anything for her including tearing you from end to end."

"Wait! What did I do?" Underwood explained.

"What didn't you do? You came here unannounced, you embarrassed her by your greeting in front of her boss and coworkers and you totally disrespected her by the way you leer at her like some kind of animal. Trust me if you want to survive this lunch date or even make it out of this building in one piece you better get your shit together fast." Reid explained.

Meanwhile in Hotch's office JJ barely shut the door to the office before the first question was fired her way.

"JJ, who is that guy?" Hotch asked.

JJ blew out a breath of air before she began the sad story, "That is one Kyle Underwood. Former boyfriend of yours truly back in high school. I haven't seen him since I left for college and really I didn't want to see him after that because he slept with my best friend at a party shortly after I left."

"Why that little asshole!" Rossi almost screamed.

"Dave. That was years ago. Don't worry about it." JJ said in hopes of keeping him pacified.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it. He's back here for a reason and it doesn't take me being a profiler to know that he wants you." Rossi ground out.

"While that may be the case, I don't want him. I have everything I want and need now. I'm not going to go throwing that away for some high school jackass that walks in off the streets to say hi." JJ explained.

The patience shown by Hotch finally got under Rossi's skin and he turned his anger on the younger man, "How can you be so calm over there? Don't you see the way he was looking at her?"

"Well someone needs to be calm since you are raging against everyone." Hotch threw back at Rossi.

"Well pardon me! I don't like how he is acting and the look in his eyes says he wants only one thing." Rossi said.

"That may be true but did you listen to anything JJ just said. She's not interested and if he tries anything she is more than capable to knock that asshole on his ass." Hotch tried to reason with Dave.

"Well, we can at least agree he is an asshole but I don't want him anywhere near her." Rossi said.

JJ's neck was starting to hurt from the constant back and forth between the men and she had finally come to the end of her rope. "Hello! I'm standing right here. You don't need to talk about me like I'm not even here. Now I'm going to go have lunch with Kyle and see what he wants. And if it's to see some kind of reconciliation then he will be shot down in a heartbeat."

"JJ, I don't..." Rossi tried to respond.

However JJ cut him off there. "No, you don't get a vote here. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself." JJ practically screamed out.

Finally Rossi nodded his head and said, "Ok but I don't like it."

JJ softened her tone as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved and said, "I didn't say you had to like it but it's what I'm going to do. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen."

But before JJ could exit Hotch's office, Rossi grasped JJ's arm and pulled her back into his waiting arms and ran caress down Jen's check. "Just a minute sweetheart."

JJ knew she should fight his manhandling but how do you fight something that feels so right. "Dave, we had a deal. Not in the office."

"Honey. Humor your husband this once." The words were barely out of his mouth before his lips closed over hers in a soft caress. As he deepened the kiss, he aligned their bodies together. Hands caressed each other in the hopes of easing the frustration that Kyle Underwood had brought to this team. Both were so caught up in their passion for each other, that Hotch had to clear his throat several times before they broke apart.

"Bella, please be safe." Dave said as he tucked a loose piece of blond hair behind JJ's left ear.

JJ placed one more small peck on Dave's lips before she replied with, "I will. I'll check in with you after lunch."

"I'll hold you to that." Rossi commented.

Both men watched as JJ made her exit out of the office and down to the man that once claimed to love her.

"And I say once again, how can you be so calm?" Rossi demanded as he turned toward Hotch.

"I'm anything but calm right now. You should know what me watching you two together does to me. If I wouldn't have said something you two would have gone on forever and eventually my control would have snapped." Hotch said.

"Oh I love it when your control snaps." Rossi replied with a mischievous grin.

Aaron chuckled before saying, "I know but I'm pretty sure the whole office doesn't need to see that."

"Maybe but I want to see it."

With a twinkle in his eye, Hotch said, "Later. Do you think you can get some work done now or should we go see what's for lunch in the cafeteria?"

* * *

While Dave knew Hotch was trying to play it cool, the man wanted to break Underwood just as much as he did. Therefore there was no hesitation in his response, "Oh I love how your mind works. Let's go."

Meanwhile JJ was leading Kyle into the cafeteria when she says, "I know its not much but with my crazy schedule it's all I have time for."

"It's fine JJ. I'm more concerned with spending some time with you and catching up." Kyle said with a big smile which only made JJ's skin crawl.

After grabbing some lunch, JJ and Kyle sat down at a table away from most of the other agents. "So Kyle what have you been up to since high school?"

"Oh you know the usual. I ended up playing football at a local college for a couple years. After I finally managed to complete my degree, I moved around trying to find what I really wanted to do with my life. I eventually landed a new job here in DC at a security company. When I found out you were here I thought I would come bye and say hi."

JJ couldn't take the fake charm anymore and decided to call his bluff, "Really? We haven't seen each other in years and you just thought what the hell I'll drop into the FBI and see how JJ is doing."

Kyle decided to ignore JJ's frustration and continued to try and charm her, "Of course. We meant a lot to each other. I always wondered what would have happened if I would have gone with you."

The man just does not get it JJ decided. "Well you probably wouldn't have slept with my best friend."

"JJ. It wasn't my fault. I was missing you like crazy. I ended up having a few too many drinks and Brittany took advantage of me."

"Brittany took advantage of you? I find that hard to believe. I couldn't see it then but I see it now. All you are interested in is a quick piece of ass. Let me guess you talked to someone back home who knew that my baby's father decided I wasn't worth the time any more so you decided what the hell. I'll look JJ up and see if she is hard up for a little sex. Because it's highly unlikely she has time between her job and son to find someone new. You'll just lay on the smooth talk, wine and dine me and then try to get me in between the sheets."

Kyle knew he had to talk fast if he hoped to try and salvage anything with the blond firecracker, "JJ, I would never assume..."

JJ shook her head and cut him off before he could continue to shove his foot in his mouth, "Like hell you wouldn't. It's written all over your face."

"Of course, I would love to pick up where we left off but I would never assume you would just jump into bed with me." Kyle tried to explain.

"Damn right I wouldn't! I have more self respect for myself."

"JJ, I didn't mean anything by it. You can't hold it against me that I would want to get back together with a gorgeous woman who once held my heart in her hands and vice versa I hope." Kyle stated.

JJ was finished with Kyle and she moved to put an end to this 'lunch date and get back to more important things. "The important word there is 'once'."

Kyle continued to back pedal in the hopes of smoothing things outs with JJ, "Let me try to make this misunderstanding up to you."

"There is nothing to misunderstand. You were hoping for a quick lay or maybe a no strings affair but you miscalculated one thing." JJ forced out between her lips.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"That my ex dumped me. He didn't. I tossed him out. He thought he could have his cake and eat it too but he should have known better than try to cheat on a profiler. I kicked him out and moved on. My friends and family fully supported me and you know what happened I found the loves of my life right in front of me." JJ triumphantly replied.

A confused Kyle asked, "Loves?"

With a small smile on her lips, JJ said "Yeah. You see those two men sitting two rows over and just behind our booth who have been there virtually from the time we sat down."

"Yes."

"That would be them." JJ said as she stole a quick look at her men.

"You are dating both of them? If I knew that was how you liked it..." Kyle responded.

"No. I'm in a committed relationship with those two men. They have shown me in everything that they do that I'm respected and loved. They wanted to throw you off of the building but they trusted me and respected my wishes to have lunch with you. Of course all it would take is a little sign from me and they would have you gone in a heartbeat. I know you will never understand and that's fine but i wanted you to know that I don't need you or anyone else for that matter."

As Kyle continues to look at Dave and Hotch, he tried one last approach to win JJ over. "JJ, they can't possibly give you what you need. They are old. One could probably be your father."

JJ laughed at Kyle at this point before continuing, "Dave has experience but old he is definitely not. As for Hotch, he is older than me too but he has a better body than most twenty and older men. They were once two of DCs most eligible bachelors but now they are all mine. I couldn't ask for better lovers or fathers for my son."

"If that is what you like..."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. It's not what I like but its what I love. I know you can't understand and I know I never thought anything like this would happen to me but it works for us. I need to get ready for my consult so if you don't mind I need to run."

Kyle finally admitted defeat when he said, "I get it JJ. Well thanks for having lunch with me. It was good to catch up with you. Hopefully it won't be another 15 years or so before our paths cross again."

"Sure. Kyle. Let me walk you out." JJ said.

"No, I remember the way. I'll see you around." As Kyle walked away, he took one more look back at JJ. He watched as the two older agents made their way to the booth he just left. One moved to sit across from JJ while the other slid into the bench seat next to JJ. From where he was standing he watched as JJ's whole demeanor changed. Her face lit up and the tension in her shoulders let loose. While he was too far away to hear their conversation it was easy to tell they were all quite happy.

Kyle made his way out of the FBI building wondering how big of a bullet he dodge today with JJ's two lovers. If looks could kill he would be dead. He doubted he would ever see her again. Oh well he thought as he took out his notebook and crossed out her name. Next one the list was Bethany maybe he could convince her for a little fun between the sheets.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, the three BAU members were huddled together in the corner booth.

"So you are ok?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fine Dave. I gave him a chance but when he proved us right I kicked him to the curb."

"I wish you had let us do that. I really wanted to let go of my frustration against his face." Rossi grounded out.

Hotch chuckled and then said, "I would have loved to watch that."

"Well I for one wouldn't since that would probably mean bailing one or both of you out of jail and I have something so much better planned for you two tonight."

Dave's voice drop several octaves as he said, "Oh really. Do tell Bella"

"Well we've been working so hard lately and Garcia asked to take the boys tonight so I thought maybe we could have a little party for three tonight and try to work off some of that pent up frustration you two have."

"Hmmm. I definitely like the sounds of that."

"I concur." Hotch said as his mind already started to drift off to the things he wanted to do to his lovers later tonight.

"Good. Then lets all get back to work so we can get out of here on time for once."

FINIS


End file.
